Os Lenços de Papel
by Kat Van Dew
Summary: {{DRARRY! 18! Conteúdo maduro!}} Harry presencia uma cena não muito legal no trabalho. Lhe resta agora confiar nos lenços de papel que Gina o obrigou a guardar em seu escritório.


_**WARNINGS!**_

_**+18+**_

_+Drarry+_

_+Slash+_

_+Bad language+_

_+Explicit Content+_

* * *

**Os Lenços de Papel**

Harry Potter corou violentamente mais uma vez. Aquilo estava se tornando um hábito ridículo e irritante, mas também eram completamente impossíveis de se controlar. Ele já era um homem de 25 anos de idade. Era um auror formado e conceituado, casado com Ginevra Weasley – uma apanhadora renomada das Harpias de Holyhead, um pai de família, um exemplo para sociedade bruxa, um homem de honestidade inabalável, pulso firme e... rosto corado. Muito corado, diga-se de passagem.

Ele quis enterrar o rosto no meio da mesa de madeira polida de seu escritório e somente notou que havia realmente feito o que planejara quando uma dor aguda percorreu o seu nariz, agora ainda mais vermelho que suas bochechas, latejante e... sangrando.

–Merlin! – resmungou ele, abrindo as gavetas desajeitadamente a procura de um lenço. Deveria estar ali em algum lugar já que Gina sempre lhe levava certas coisas que ela considerava necessário para um homem ter em seu escritório como potes de tinta permanente, poções revigorantes para evitar dormir encima dos relatórios, um guia simples de curativos básicos, fotos da família, e os benditos lenços de papel.

O _agora-não-mais-menino-mas-que-ainda-sobreviveu-várias-vezes-ao-Lorde-das-Trevas _e salvador do mundo bruxo agradecia silenciosamente a insistência da esposa. Harry se lembrara que no início relutara a todas aquelas coisas espalhadas em suas gavetas, mas agora entendia o por que. Situações como aquela poderiam acontecer... Situações em que você machuca o nariz por exatamente meter este mesmo nariz aonde não é chamado.

–Argh! – gritou ele, completamente abalado, enfurecido e envergonhado.

–Algum problema Sr. Potter? – a porta de seu escritório rangeu a media que era aberta pela figura alta de seu chefe de setor. Não, ele não fora nomeado auror chefe. O cargo foi dado a alguém mais velho e mais experiente. Não que Harry fizesse questão. Sabia muito bem que o tal trabalho envolvia mais burocracias relacionadas ao governo do que a ação que ele precisava. Era um homem da rua, não um cara que precisava ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa. Seus relatórios eram suficientes, muito obrigado.

–Estou bem, senhor. Er... Hm... Só estou cansado. – murmurou Harry soando desconfortável. Parecia que o homem poderia ler a sua mente. E ele não queria, não senhor, que vissem o que ele estava pensando. Não queriam mesmo.

–Termine o relatório e vá para casa descansar. – a porta se fechou rangendo novamente e os olhos verdes do homem faiscaram aliviados.

Queria ficar sozinho, na verdade, nem voltar para casa e encarar Gina. Não conseguiria... Ele era um péssimo mentiroso, ainda mais quando se tratava do que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

Mas o que haveria acontecido de tão extraordinário naquela manhã, senhoras e senhores? O que seria tão terrível a ponto de Harry Potter não conseguir se conter de embaraçamento?

Acontece que o Sr. Potter chegava ao Ministério da Magia no mesmo horário de sempre: atrasado em uma hora, cabelos despenteados, gravata frouxa, suor no pescoço, e uma papelada desorganizada dentro da pasta de couro marrom que Hermione lhe dera de presente com o intuito de ajudar o amigo a se organizar. Mas não naquela manhã.

Tudo acontecera diferente naquela manhã amaldiçoada! Claro que no início estava tudo maravilhoso. Ele aparatara no Ministério _vinte_ minutos antes de seu expediente começar. A noite anterior havia sido ótima com a ajuda da _mão amiga _de sua patroa. Sem falar nos lábios. Harry dormira bem relaxado. Acordou cedo, penteou os cabelos (ou tentou), ajeitou o nó da gravata com a ajuda das mãos hábeis de Gina que tanto o ajudara na noite anterior, e foi para o trabalho.

Estava indo tudo muito bem, até o momento que ele abriu a porta do departamento de aurores. O eterno grifinório esperava encontrar um salão deserto e silencioso e assim que cruzasse o espaço entraria em seu escritório e adiantaria seus relatórios atrasados e assim poderia sair em missões de campo novamente.

Ele girou a maçaneta, então, muito orgulhoso de estar adiantado, mas não esperava ver o que viu. Ali, a poucos passos dele estavam duas pessoas que lhe causariam muita dor de cabeça até o fim do dia. E eles não eram _apenas_ duas pessoas e não estavam _apenas_ ali. Eram dois homens que se encontravam deitados no chão frio de mármore, nus da cintura para baixo, calças jogadas para o lado.

Um era um novato do setor de aurores, recém-admitido, tinha apenas 20 anos. Era alto e forte. Olhos verdes, muito parecidos com os dele e cabelos negros. Era um rapaz jovem e atraente aos olhos femininos, por isso Harry mal podia imaginar que ele gostasse de se relacionar com outros homens. Mas a segunda pessoa foi quem, realmente, capturou a total atenção e os pensamentos de Harry Potter pelo resto do dia.

Olhos cinzentos perfuraram com raiva o corpo mole e desconcertado do auror que não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Apenas continuava fitando boquiaberto o dono das sobrancelhas albinas que se estreitavam milímetro por milímetro em sua direção até se desviarem.

–Você disse que ninguém viria a esta hora... – a voz ríspida e fria de Draco Malfoy ecoou pela sala quase vazia.

–Eu... Não sabia. Digo, _ele_ sempre chega atrasado... – respondeu o rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que saía de cima de um atormentado sonserino, para catar as suas calças que estavam jogadas por ali.

–Ora, seu... – continuou Malfoy dirigindo-se ao amante, como se Harry não estivesse parado ali a poucos metros.

Ele também se levantou e o grifinório desviou rapidamente o olhar das partes baixas do antigo rival de colégio. Será que Malfoy não tinha nenhum pudor? Não fizera nem questão de cobrir o membro como o outro homem fizera.

Harry viu quando Draco passou por ele sem nem mesmo o olhar pelo canto do olho. Bateu a porta do setor de aurores com força deixando dois atormentados aurores para trás.

–Sr. Potter eu sinto muitíssimo! – a voz do rapaz soou desconcertada. – Eu- foi- Nós-

–Que isso não se repita, está claro? – Harry quis soar forte e irritado, mas ele teve certeza que gaguejou e sua voz falhou.

**xxxx**

Agora, perto das seis da tarde, horário de encerrar seu expediente e ir para casa, para os braços de sua mulher, Harry Potter não conseguia fugir do constrangimento. Não queria contar para ninguém o que presenciara, mas sabia que aquilo tudo era errado e digno de punição, mas... Como alguém poderia _transar_ no local de trabalho? Claro que algumas pessoas têm estranhos fetiches e...

Ele engoliu seco. Teria Malfoy aquele tipo de fetiche? Mas espera aí... Acima de tudo: Malfoy era_gay_? Queria dizer, Malfoy era casado e pelo que sabia também tinha um filho...

–Merlin! Que situação! – sussurrou ele querendo bater a testa na parede algumas vezes para ver se conseguia esquecer.

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Fale para o superior, suspenda o novato e Malfoy e ponto final." Repetia para si. "Mas o que eu vou dizer: Senhor, eu cheguei mais cedo e vi Malfoy se agarrando com o novato no chão daqui? Muito constrangedor!"

Tão perdido estava em seus devaneios que ele nem percebeu quando já passava das oito da noite e ninguém mais estava no escritório a não ser ele.

Catou os papéis de cima da mesa com pressa e jogou-os dentro de sua pasta de couro de qualquer maneira. Já estava se preparando para fugir dali o mais rápido possível e estava tão constrangido e com a consciência pesada que nem percebeu quando pela porta rangedora passou um homem de cabelos loiros quase brancos que murmurou um feitiço para trancá-los ali.

–Ah! Malfoy! O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry saltou para trás assustado.

–O que você acha, Cicatriz? – Draco Malfoy marchou a passos largos em direção ao grifinório. Harry recuou desajeitado.

–E-eu n-não acho n-nada. – falou Harry, afastando a gravata do pescoço.

O sonserino voltou a se aproximar.

–Acho bom você não contar para ninguém o que viu hoje. Estou claro?

Contudo o homem não escutou tudo que o outro dizia. Estava mais preocupado em observar a mão dele que segurava firmemente a sua varinha contra a sua barriga. Desejou assim ter a sua própria em mãos, mas se lembrava de tê-la jogado na pasta junto com a papelada.

–_Estou claro, Potter! _– Malfoy voltou a falar alto, pressionando a varinha com mais força contra a barriga de Harry.

–Está! Está! – exaltado e encurralado, Harry concordou, mas mesmo assim, Draco se aproximou ainda mais, tanto que ele podia sentir a respiração quente dele se chocar contra o seu rosto.

–Se você falar para alguém o que viu hoje, eu juro que eu te tiro algo que vai lhe fazer muita falta.

Harry sentiu o antigo rival deslizar a ponta da varinha para o cós de sua calça. A sua primeira reação foi querer socá-lo e azará-lo, mas a lembrança de sua varinha jazendo no fundo de sua pasta o fez pensar uma segunda vez. Ele apenas assentiu engolindo seco.

–Prometa, Testa rachada... – insistiu o sonserino, e Harry começou a achar tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Draco Malfoy deveria supostamente estar o ameaçando, a varinha apontada para seus países baixos, as palavras hostis... Mas a cada segundo a varinha escorregava um pouco mais para dentro de suas calças e a distancia que existia entre eles – que já era pouca – diminuía gradativamente. O grifinório até tentou prender a respiração e murchar a barriga, mas nada adiantava, Draco continuava a escorregar a varinha e se aproximar de seu rosto.

–M-Malfoy... – gaguejou quando a ponta fria da varinha o cutucou em lugares impróprios.

–Shh... – o sonserino levou um dedo fino e longo aos lábios. – Cale-se.

Harry cerrou os olhos em alarme quando Malfoy cheirou os seus cabelos e a curva de seu pescoço. Seu coração pulava descontrolado e doloridamente em pavor enquanto a mão livre da varinha desabotoava o botão de sua calça de linho cinza e baixava a braguilha.

–Ei... M-Malfoy... Pare com isso! – murmurou Harry começando a se mexer desconfortável, mas logo sentiu a varinha ser pressionada ameaçadoramente contra a sua pele sensível.

–Já disse para ficar calado, seu imbecil. – sibilou.

As calças levemente folgadas de Harry, escorregaram por suas pernas até caírem no chão. Delicadamente e o olhando com os olhos cinzentos e gelados, Malfoy, ajoelhou-se em frente ao auror.

–O que você pensa-...? – Harry quis gritar, mas já era tarde.

Malfoy murmurara um feitiço para rasgar a cueca azul escura dele e agora lhe lambia sensualmente os arredores do membro do grifinório que começava a dar sinais de interesse.

–Oh, Merlin... – sussurrou Harry que agora estava de olhos bem abertos, para o que se passava ali embaixo. – _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin_.

A língua de Malfoy era ágil e macia. Lhe acariciava lugares que nunca haviam sido tocados de tal maneira antes. Seus lábios também ajudavam sugando pequenos pedaços de pele e beijando a região. E Harry sentia seu corpo responder a cada chupão e a cada lambida com mais vivacidade.

O grifinório suspirou involuntariamente quando a mão longa e fina do rival envolveram o tronco de seu sexo com delicadeza e quando a ponta de sua língua lambeu-lhe a cabeça vermelha e úmida de prazer de forma sensual. Ele queria mais, muitos mais...

–POR MERLIN, MALFOY! – Harry berrou e suas pernas fraquejaram levemente quando a boca do sonserino finalmente envolveu seu pênis ereto e latejante. Malfoy primeiro sugou lentamente e delicadamente, mas passou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e duros com a boca a medida que sentia o corpo de Harry Potter reagir com mais veemência.

Não se contendo mais, o grifinório levou as mãos aos cabelos lisos e loiros de Draco Malfoy, puxando-o e acariciando-o, pedindo ainda mais.

Aquilo parecia uma tortura aos seus olhos verdes e faiscantes de excitação. O homem que mais implicara com ele na vida, estava ali ajoelhado a sua frente fazendo um delicioso oral e lhe proporcionando muito mais prazer do que imaginara ter em sua vida, afinal de contas, a única pessoa com quem deitara até então fora Gina e ela não gostava muito de passar do convencional. Totalmente diferente de Malfoy.

–Malfoy, eu vou... eu vou...

Alucinado, o grifinório se desviou das mãos – e da boca – do outro e catando um punhado enorme de lenço de papel que ainda estava encima da mesa, envolveu a ponta de seu pênis, soltando um longo e prazeroso gemido.

–Você não precisava ter usado esses lenços. – comentou Malfoy observando um ofegante Harry Potter terminar de limpar o líquido branco que escorria lentamente por sua pele suada.

–O que? – perguntou confuso.

–Quis dizer que eu teria engolido. – falou com tranquilidade se aproximando do grifinório, pegando para si um lenço e limpando os cantos da boca.

–Teria? – surpreso, o grifinório ergueu as sobrancelhas com curiosidade. Gina sempre se recusara a engolir.

Malfoy riu com a leve inocência que o seu rival exalava e aquiesceu se divertindo com a situação.

Harry o viu o avaliar de baixo para cima até encontrar com os seus olhos. Ficaram ali em silêncio se encarando por alguns instantes. Tudo parecia um sonho extremamente maluco e estranho. Quem um dia iria imaginar ele, Harry Potter, tendo aquele tipo de relação com um homem, ainda por cima, sendo aquele homem Draco Malfoy?

Riu nervosamente ao passo que foi envolvido pelo pescoço pelos braços longos do sonserino. Pego de surpresa viu os lábios do outro se fecharem contra os seus. Diferente da outra vez, o enlaçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo deixando que as línguas se tocassem numa espécie de dança maravilhosa e lenta.

Ele só poderia estar em transe e enfeitiçado para ter deixado tudo chegar àquele ponto. Mas tudo era tão bom e Malfoy era tão macio que nada parecia importar: que era casado, que tinha filhos, nada... só queria Draco Malfoy ali em seus braços.

Foi questão de tempo até os dois terem arrancado as próprias roupas e jogado-as no chão. Agora Harry apoiava as mãos com força no quadril alvo do outro que ofegava lentamente, jogando a cabeça para trás ao arquear as costas de maneira sensual. Enquanto observava tudo isso, o grifinório corava com vigor, enquanto a ponta de seu membro ereto ameaçava entrar em Draco Malfoy. Era a sua vez de atormentá-lo com o que podia.

–Vai, Potter, de uma vez... – murmurou com uma voz rouca e sexy o sonserino o fitando com o costumeiro olhar arrogante.

Será que nem numa situação como aquela o loiro se abalava? Harry riu e o torturou um pouco mais. Puxou-o para um beijo acalorado, passando pela pele do pescoço que sugou com vontade fazendo o outro soltar gemidos de prazer.

–Potter... – Malfoy chamou uma única vez quando Harry fez com que os membros rígidos e pulsantes friccionassem num ritmo lento e delicioso.

Cansado de provocá-lo, Harry tocou Draco afim de prepará-lo para sua penetração que veio logo em seguida, arrancando gemidos de dor e prazer do sonserino.

–Potter, filho da mãe! – ronronou Draco, enquanto arranhava a pela do outro, traçando caminhos vermelhos pelo peito musculoso do auror. Lambeu os lábios maliciosamente, tentando reassumir o controle da situação, então abraçou o homem a sua frente, lambeu-lhe sedutoramente a sua orelha e sussurrou – Me coma...

Surpreso, mas ainda mais estimulado com a proposta do sonserino, Harry não conseguiu se conter: cravou os dedos nas nádegas macias e alvas de Draco Malfoy e o penetrou de uma só vez, arrancando-lhe um gemido abafado e sensual. Era tão apertado e quente, pensou Harry, mais surpreso ainda em estar satisfeito.

Ainda abraçado ao pescoço de Harry, Malfoy gemeu tentando fazer a voz mais sensual que conhecia, mentalmente sorridente, sentiu o membro do homem pulsar mais intensamente dentro de si.

–Não pare... – voltou a ronronar. – Me possua, Potter...

Harry estocou uma vez, parando numa tortura lenta e maravilhosa para ouvir o gemidos exagerados do sonserino em seu ouvido, a respiração quente se chocando contra sua nuca e a saliva fria lambendo-lhe o lóbulo macio. Outra estocada vez Malfoy arquear as costas e o grifinório praguejou mentalmente: Por que Gina nunca havia sido tão sensual na hora do sexo?

Os movimentos lentos tornaram-se progressivamente mais rápidos e hipnotizantes: a boca entreaberta de Malfoy foi sugada inúmeras vezes, transformando os lábios em brilhantes escarlates. As línguas tocavam-se ao ritmo das investidas e ambos deliravam de prazer. Queriam mais...

–Potter, eu acho que eu vou... Ah, Potter eu vou...

Harry rapidamente envolveu o membro de Malfoy com as mãos grandes e calejadas aparando o viscoso líquido branco do amante ao passo que derramava o seu próprio sêmen dentro de Malfoy.

Eles arfaram, desritmadamente.

–Potter... – murmurou Draco com a voz pesada e debilitada.

–O quê..? – conseguiu responder ainda mais cansado que o outro pelo duplo orgasmo seguido.

–Acho que... agora vamos realmente precisar... daqueles lenços de papel.

_**FIM**_

* * *

Hey, horny ones! Como foi a leitura? Não esqueçam de deixar o seu feedback lá nas reviews! Se vocês quiserem uma continuação dessa fanfiction, me avisem.

Feast & Review

_Kat._

Ps.: Eu escrevi essa fic a uns anos e postei no Nyah! Só uma informação caso alguém conheça. ;D


End file.
